simsfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Spelgids:Herrijzing Tips
thumb|162px|Een geest die Ambrosia eet in De Sims 3 Elke Sim met data kan worden herrezen. Als een Sim dood gaat in het spel, gaat hun data in een urn of grafsteen. Dus een Sim die zijn urn of grafsteen nog steeds heeft kan worden herrezen. Als het verwijderd is dan is je Sim voorgoed kwijt. Sommige overleden Sims in De Sims 2 ''kunnen herrezen worden, ook al is hun grafsteen niet in het spel. In SimPE worden dode sims die niet herrezen kunnen worden aangegeven met een roze kleur. De Sims 2 Herrijs-O-Foon ('Let op!' De Herrijs-O-Foon kan alleen worden gebruikt als De Sims 2: Studentenleven is geïnstalleerd). thumb|Alexandra van de Kerkhof herrijst iemand. Sommige overleden Sims kunnen herrezen worden door de Herrijs-O-Foon. De Herrijs-O-Foon is een carrieré beloning. Je kunt hem krijgen door de top van de Paranormale carrieré te bereiken, of door cheats. Volg dan deze stappen: #Bel Magere Hein #Kies de gewenste Sim die je wil herrijzen (de Sim moet data hebben). #Betaal een hoog bedrag, anders komt je Sim niet terug. Of als een zombie. Als de overleden Sim geen familie of bekenden heeft, volg dan deze stappen: # Met de cheat "boolprop testingcheatsenabled true" aan, doe dan shift+muisklik op de brievenbus. Klik op de knop die zegt: '''Make me know everyone'. Nu kent je Sim iedereen uit de buurt. Zelfs de overleden Sims. # Met Nachtleven of later, is er ook een optie: Spawn the Tombstone of Life and Death. En kies dan Add Neighbor to family. Om dit te doen: ##Eerst, weet zeker dat je spel snelheid 1 is en dat je Sim geen acties linksboven in heeft staan. ##Zet het spel op pauze. ##Als je Add neighbor to family hebt aangeklikt. Zoek dan de Sim die je wilt herrijzen en klik op die naam. ##Nu moet je het spel hervatten en heel snel weer op pauze zetten door 2 keer op de P toets te klikken op het toetsenbord. Als het goed is gegaan dan komt die Sim tevoorschijn. ##Shift+Muisklik op die Sim en kies dan de optie Make Sim my contact. ##Als het spel niet op pauze staat, dan verdwijnt die Sim. Nu kun je hem herrijzen met de Herrijs-O-Foon. Het "Add Neighbor to Family" menu laat alleen de voornamen zien, dus hebben meerdere Sims dezelfde naam, dan is het moeilijk om de juiste Sim te kiezen. Geest in de Fles thumb|De geest in de fles. (Let op! De geest in de fles kan alleen gebruikt worden als De Sims 2: Vrije Tijd is geïnstalleerd). Met de geest in de fles iemand levend maken is te vergelijken met de Herrijs-O-Foon. Je Sim kan alleen maar Sims tot leven brengen die ze kennen. Als een Sim geen overleden Sims kent, dan verschijnt deze optie niet. Maar de speler kan niet bepalen wat er uiteindelijk gaat gebeuren. Een Sim kan misschien niet helemaal perfect herrezen worden. Of zelfs herrezen worden als een zombie. Heksen spreuken (Let op! Je kunt alleen heksenspreuken gebruiken als De Sims 2: Appartementsleven is geïnstalleerd). Als je Sim een heks is dan kun je een spreuk gebruiken op de grafsteen van de overleden Sim en hem levend krijgen. Graf verplaatsen De graf verplaatsen methode kan worden gebruikt om je Sim te herrijzen. Je hebt Nachtleven nodig (voor de Graf Verplaatsen optie), en Studentenleven of Vrije Tijd '''om het te laten werken. ''Nachtleven ''geeft je de mogelijkheid om op een graf te klikken en het naar een openbare kavel te laten verhuizen. Dit doen met de graven van voorgemaakte Sims die al zijn overleden kun je ze laten herrijzen met de Geest in de Fles en de Herrijs-O-Foon, wat anders niet kan. Deze methode werkt op Sims zoals: '''Droomzicht: *Victor van de Kerkhof *Greetje van de Kerkhof *Gustaaf van de Kerkhof *Cornelia van de Kerkhof *Agnes Rimpelbil *Simon Rimpelbil *Vincent Vrijevogel Vreemdvoort: *Olijfje Siebrand's Slachtoffers Sims 3 De Sims 4 In de Sims 4 kun je het levensboek gebruiken om je Sim te herrijzen. Het levensboek kan alleen geschreven worden als je Sim de schrijfvaardigheid maximaal heeft en de Succesvol Auteur wens heeft bereikt. Je moet het boek op de Sim gebruiken voordat de Sim dood gaat. Als hij dood is kun je het boek gebruiken om de Sim weer tot leven te brengen. Je Sim kan ook ambrosia maken en zo de geest weer tot leven te brengen. Categorie:Spelgidsen in Ontwikkeling